Dibujando primaveras
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Está dispuesta permanecer a su lado en los buenos momentos, cuando las sonrisas colman los rincones y siempre parece ser primavera, así como en los malos, cuando las pesadillas aparecen y la luna llena se acerca, está dispuesta a curar las heridas de las cadenas y a limpiar las culpas de los actos cometidos.
1. Primer capítulo

**Dibujando primaveras**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Reto escogido:** Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

 **I.**

Una tormenta de verano se desata afuera de Grimmauld Place, los relámpagos plateados invaden el cielo formando un espectáculo escalofriante. Si bien las tormentas consiguen ponerle los nervios a flor de piel, prefiere ver refulgir la noche antes que la luna llena porque sabe el efecto que éstas tienen sobre Remus.

Una taza de chocolate reposa abandonada en entre sus manos, el halo cálido asciende hasta enroscarse en la punta de su nariz. A menudo, deja que sus párpados caigan y que su imaginación vuele lejos, pensando en la posibilidad de construir un futuro junto a él, libre de la sombra del pasado y de los implacables remordimientos.

«Los colmillos que se hundieron en mi carne, como venganza a mi padre, cambiaron mi existencia para siempre —las palabras parece tintinear nuevamente en sus oídos, calando profundo como la primera vez—. Con cada luna llena me convierto en una bestia que no posee ni una pizca de humanidad, a menos que me ayude con una poción. ¿Qué es lo que puedo ofrecerle a una muchacha prometedora como tú? Un peso que no se merece y huesos viejos.»

Y Tonks aborrece su forma de pensar, una forma de pensar que es tan estricta que no admite la mínima posibilidad de cambio.

Los peldaños de la escalera crujen y, al desviar la mirada, se encuentra con las ojeras delatoras de noches sin sueños y los ojos dorados apagados cual vela consumida.

—¿Sigues despierto? —es una pregunta retórica, pero el sentido común de Tonks no puede evitar eclipsarse cuando su presencia es cercana.

Remus intenta esbozar una sonrisa, pero su intento resulta fallido.

—Admiro que puedas dormir con el caos que se desata afuera. —Ambos miran a través del cristal, divisando las gotas que caen pesadamente y, luego, sus miradas se entrelazan en el mismo punto: los lirios, delicados y floridos, que se encuentran encima de la mesa—. Intuyo, sin miedo a equivocarme, que alguien te corteja.

Por un efímero instante, Tonks detecta un halo de recelo en su voz. Él se niega a sostenerle la mirada, negando con la cabeza de un lado al otro, y mostrándose reticente a saber más.

—Pues las ha traído mi madre, diciendo que Grimmauld Place carece de color —sonríe ampliamente al notar que la expresión vuelve al rostro ajeno. Al parecer, Remus no es tan indiferente como se esfuerza en aparentar, rechazando cortésmente sus avances—. Son bonitas, ¿verdad?

Un silencio se instaura entre ellos, trás el último diálogo. Una idea desfila fugaz por su mente pero, a pesar de la cierta inseguridad que la embarga, la lleva a cabo. Haciendo la taza de café a un lado, se muerde el interior de la mejilla y, sin guardar tapujo alguno, toma el rostro de Remus entre sus manos, firmes pero delicadas, y lo besa.

Lo besa para borrarle las dudas y depositarle certezas, para hacer desaparecer el miedo y fungir la valentía.


	2. Segundo capítulo

**Dibujando primaveras**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Reto escogido:** Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

 **II.**

El primer beso, producto de un arrebato de coraje nacido en su interior, no es el último. A ese beso, le siguen nuevos entrelaces entre los pasillos de Grimmauld Place cuando las miradas son esquivas y las presencias ajenas. Son lenguas humedas y manos que juegan a descubrirse.

—Detente, Nymphadora. No podemos hacer esto. —Ella ignora el nombre que pronuncian sus labios. Si bien sus palabras instalan distancia, sus ojos suplican que continúe con tan enloquecedor contacto—. Nos estamos besando y eso no es correcto.

Pero, en el tiempo que se llevan asaltando a escondidas, aprende a descubrir la mentira en su conversación. Por más que se esfuerce en ser la parte racional, la parte estrictamente correcta, no puede disimular los sentimientos que afloran en su interior, que le dominan cuando se encuentran a solas.

Ella lo quiere fidedignamente, lo puede sentir dentro de su pecho. Está dispuesta permanecer a su lado en los buenos momentos, cuando las sonrisas colman los rincones y siempre parece ser primavera, así como en los malos, cuando las pesadillas aparecen y la luna llena se acerca, está dispuesta a curar las heridas de las cadenas y a limpiar las culpas de los actos cometidos.

Porque puede que sea muy joven para tener nociones sobre el amor, al menos, no las mismas que una mujer más adulta, más experimentada. Pero Tonks sabe que el amor no es solamente cuestión de bocas ávidas y pieles cálidas, sabe que es afrontar un futuro incierto y con adversidades por parte de una sociedad de mente cerrada.

—Te robaste mi corazón, Remus Lupin. Quizás desde la primera vez que te vi, con tu expresión taciturna y tus nudillos maltratados.

Y él ve en su rostro la sombra de Lily Evans, siempre tan comprensiva y dispuesta a encontrar la bondad en los corazones ajenos. Pero, por supuesto, con Lily una bella amistad los mantuvo en contacto durante años; con Nymphadora Tonks es diferente, con ella todo siempre es diferente, pero de una manera especial y única.

Pero la duda sigue latiendo en su interior. Por un lado, se encuentra su parte honorable que le dice que debe agitar sus alas en busca de otro nido sobre el cual posarse; por otro, su instinto animal le incita a amarla de todas las formas existentes.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Tonks. Son años y años de luchar contra mi verdadera naturaleza, pero puedo intentar apaciguar mi pensamiento por ti —lo dice solemnemente. La esperanza florece en su vida cual retoño de primavera—. Pero el cambio se operará de forma lenta, deberás tenerme paciencia.

Y ella está dispuesta a todo con tal de tenerlo a su lado porque ese sentimiento que refulge en su corazón, le hace sentirse capaz de todo y todo se debe a él, a Remus Lupin.


	3. Tercer capítulo

**Dibujando primaveras**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #7: "Desempolvando retos" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 **Reto escogido:** Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

 **III.**

Entrelazan sus vidas en una ceremonia íntima, bajo un sol naciente que llena con su calidez las galerías y un altar de retoños recientemente florecidos.

Andrómeda sonreí al contemplar a su hija enfundada en un vestido, es la primera vez que se da tal milagro y todo por la ceremonia que tiene lugar, pero no más que el futuro desposado. Sobre los cabellos reluce una corona de flores, trenzadas con esmero, y en el rostro, una expresión complaciente.

Pronto llegan las quejas de Alastor Moody quien va engalanado para presenciar al enlace. Es la primera vez que se lo ve bien vestido, denotando que puede ser algo más que un hombre uniformado. La ceremonia da inicio de forma atípica, ya que se ahorra la introducción de los votos matrimoniales, a sabiendas de que ambos son conscientes que significan más que darse calor mutuo en las noches de invierno.

—Deben saber que una vez que tengan la camada hecha, deben cuidar de ella y protegerla de los lobos más grandes —Alastor lanza el comentario jocoso para avivar el ambiente. Con un gesto exagerado, continúa—: Tonks debe estar presente durante su luna llena y tú, Remus, debes estar presente durante su luna sangrante.

La unión avanza sin apuro. Remus se toma su tiempo hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no quiere separarse de ella, ahora no tienen por qué correr contra el tiempo, solamente disfrutar. Y eso es lo que hacen, disfrutan entre los comentarios de los pocos presentes y de la originalidad de Alastor para ser maestro de ceremonia.

Ya hacia el final, la varita entrelaza sus muñecas y sus existencias con hilos invisibles, sellando el acto nupcial. Los dos saben los prejuicios que encontrarán en el futuro, o quizás en un pronto presente. Y, de vez en cuando, Remus mencionará la posibilidad de una vida diferente cuando la inseguridad se adueñe de su ser. Ella lo sabe, sabe de sus variopintos matices, y aun así está dispuesta a demostrarle que si bien pueden tener mil razones para no estar unidos, existen mil y una más para seguir estando.

Ninguno puede prometer una vida sin tempestades porque éstas son inherentes a la vida humana en sí, pero pueden soñar con un futuro que solamente tenga lugar para el amor y para la compenetración de sus almas.

—Existen momentos de la vida donde las lunas llenas abundan y la negrura eclipsa el juicio, pero también existen momentos donde el sol brilla con intensidad cual día de verano —pronuncia ella a modo de juramento, sin importarle sonar excesivamente romántica o anticuada. Es su casamiento, hace lo que le nace espontáneamente—. Siempre trataré de darte un motivo más para brillar.

Y Remus Lupin puede confiar con los ojos cerrados que así será.


End file.
